


Coming for Dinner

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Actor RPF, J2 - Fandom, Jared Padalecki - Fandom, Jensen Ackles - Fandom, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bossy Jensen, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jensen, Explicit 18+ smut, F/M, F/M oral sex, Fluff, M/F p in the v, M/M, M/M oral sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Threesome, Voyeurism, just to be specific, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: Cooking a nice dinner for your boyfriends leads to an out of control food fight. When Jensen gets home, that means a reprimand and a lot of sex.





	Coming for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Genre Bingo: Square Filled: Cooking Together and Kink Bingo: Square Filled: Polyamory 
> 
> Thank you to my beta letsby who I don't thank enough!

“Oregano, olive oil...canned tomatoes, tomato paste…garlic...” you trailed off, listing ingredients to yourself under your breath. Once you had all of the materials set out on the counter you poured a glass of Chardonnay and hit play on your Spotify app, careful not to play your music too loud so you didn’t wake one of your boyfriends who was curled up asleep on the couch in the next room. You sang quietly as you cooked for a half hour until he slunk into the kitchen with a huge yawn.

“Whatcha making?” Jared wrapped his arms around you from behind, his t-shirt still sweaty and sleep warm, hair messy with flyaways that tickled your cheek. He kissed your temple and hummed his approval of the smell and sight of the bubbling red sauce on the stovetop.

“Spaghetti,” you smiled, tipping your head to the side so he had easy access to kiss your neck. You and Jared had spent the day curled up on the huge sectional couch that filled the living room of the apartment the two of you shared with Jensen. It was your day off from filming and Jared had to be on set for just that morning so it’d been wonderful for the two of you to have a lazy day at home.

You turned the heat low under the simmering sauce as you turned to face him. Jared smiled before leaning down to kiss you. His wide hands moved from your waist up your ribs slowly, smoothing the cotton of your shirt as his hands returned to splay around each of your hips. Short kisses turned to deep ones, and you got lost in him for a while, finally coming up for air when water started to boil over the edge of the stainless steel pot.

You smiled and turned to the stovetop, grabbing the box of noodles. “Make a salad? Please?”

“Yeah,” Jared grinned, walking over to the refrigerator barefoot. He leaned into the open fridge and started to toss vegetables onto the kitchen island. “So what should we do tonight? Jen should be back pretty soon.”

“Movie?” You shrugged your shoulders. “He’ll probably be tired after doing stunts all day.”

The kitchen was quiet except for the noises of chopping, boiling, and the beats of a new band Jared liked. You stirred the noodles, carefully lifting one out with a wooden spoon. Once it was cool enough to touch you pinched it between your fingers and flung it up on the cherry wood cabinets.

“What’re you doin’?” Jared laughed as the noodle fell limp down onto the counter.

“Checking to see if they’re done.” At Jared’s doubtful smirk you shrugged. “If the noodle sticks to the cabinet, then it’s ready to eat.”

“What?!” Jared peered into the boiling pot. “Who taught you that?”

“My mom,” you replied. “That’s how she always checks if the noodles are ready.”

Jared grabbed the wooden spoon and lifted out three spaghetti, letting them barely cool before he picked them up. He flung the starch at the cabinets, pouting when the noodles just bounced off the wood and smacked onto the black and white marble countertop.

“When it doesn’t stick, you gotta cook it more you dork,” you smiled and took the spoon back. A few more minutes went by before you pulled out another noodle and tossed it up on the cabinet, smiling when it stuck. You turned the burners off and pointed to the noodle that was now dangling half off of the cabinet and dangerously close to falling. “See. It’s ready.”

“Lemme see.” Jared took the spoon, pulling out another handful of noodles and letting them fall to the marble counter like lazy worms. He flung a steaming noodle at the cabinet and this time it stuck. He grinned before peeling all of the food off the cabinetry and floor and balling it in his hand.

“Good work, babe.” You turned back to the stove to strain the noodles and then cover the pans, wanting to keep the food warm until Jensen got home. You were not expecting the rogue spaghetti noodle that flew through the air and clung to your cheek.

“Whaaaa…” You peeled the sticky pasta from your face and tossed it in the sink. You turned and scolded him. “Don’t you dare start with me, Jared Tristan.”

“Oh, middle namin’ me,” he taunted, a handful of dripping noodles now in his giant hand. It was wonder if there were any noodles even left for dinner now. He held one up and dangled it in the air. “C’mon baby, I’d never throw noodles on your clothes, promise.”

You glared at him, fighting a smile. “Jay…”

Five tense seconds of silence passed before he was flinging noodles at you, laughing maniacally as they stuck in your hair and on your face. You screeched, flailing your arms in front of you to fend off the wayward pasta. When a clump of noodle stuck to your left eyebrow and eyelashes you stomped your foot and tossed it to the floor.

“Oh that’s it!” You grabbed another spoon and spilled some noodles out of the pot, letting them cool for a few seconds before you were flinging them back at Jared in an all out food fight. You crouched down behind the kitchen island for cover, unable to stop giggling and shrieking as the food rained down around you. You were both laughing hysterically, noodles and water everywhere as he grabbed you around the waist and pulled you down onto the floor with him. Noodles were stuck all over your hair and clothes, and you were laughing so hard you had tears in your eyes as you rolled on top of him, mushing noodles into his hair.

“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?” a voice boomed from the doorway.

Your laughter faded as you and Jared froze and looked up. Jensen was standing in the open doorway to the kitchen, his brow furrowed as he looked around at the kitchen floor, the cabinets, countertops, and his two lovers drenched and covered in soggy noodles.

“Oh, hey Jen,” you smiled, scrambling to your feet to pick the bits out of your hair and toss them in the sink. “We were just being silly. How was your day?”

“The kitchen is a mess,” Jensen continued. For a second you thought he was really pissed off, but then he tossed his backpack onto the couch in the adjoining living room and placed his hands on his hips. Jensen wasn’t angry. He was horny.

You gulped and looked up at Jared, who had a small smile on his face. He knew Jensen too well, just as you did. Jared had noodles rubbed into his dark hair which he shook out like a dog, sending more food through the air. You crossed the kitchen, careful not to smush any food under your bare feet until you were in front of Jensen. You rested your hands on his green and white plaid covered chest, looking up at him for some kind of a hint about what he wanted. The heat in his eyes made you swallow down any sassy comment. His eyes met Jared’s then, a look of want passing between them as well.

“You better clean up, princess.” His voice took on the gravel edge that was usually only reserved for Dean or a very bossy Jensen.

You smirked and nodded before going slowly down to your knees, your hands going to Jensen’s belt buckle. “Yes Mr. Ackles.”

You heard Jared groan behind you. Jensen put a hand up in the air to stop the other man from stepping forward and joining. “You’re gonna wait, Jay.”

Jared whimpered like an impatient puppy but stayed put, watching as you pulled Jensen’s cock from his jeans. You stroked him slowly, your chin tilted up as you waited for him to acknowledge you. Jensen’s fingers splayed around your neck and moved into you hair. You followed his silent direction and opened your mouth, licking and sucking on his cock as he groaned in appreciation. You could hear Jared shuffling behind you when Jensen told him to strip.

“Okay, princess,” Jensen said. When you didn’t pull away his fingers tightened in your hair and he pulled your head back. “Jay’s gonna take your place. Strip and get up on the counter.”

Jared fell to his knees at your side and before you stood up you looked up at Jensen with another silent request. He smirked and nodded at you before you leaned in and kissed Jared. You loved being on your knees for both of them. Jared’s fingers wrapped around Jensen’s cock, earning a low groan of approval. You knew Jensen wanted you to move to the counter, but you couldn’t help but suckle on the head of his cock that was snug in Jared’s grasp.

“Fuck,” Jensen moaned when Jared’s tongue met yours. Sloppily you and Jared kissed each other and Jensen’s flushed cock, tongues and lips meeting along hot hard flesh. Jensen gasped an explicit curse as he stared down at the two of you, a shaky hand holding his shirt up out of the way so he could watch.

As Jared sucked the head of Jensen’s cock into his mouth Jensen grabbed your arm and pulled you to your feet. He kissed you hard, and you whined when your lip was nibbled just a little too sharply. “I told you to get on the counter. Now.”

You nodded and scurried to the kitchen island, stripping your clothes off on the way. You pushed some stuff to the far side- mail, takeout menus, a book covered in noodle water, and Jared’s backpack. Using the bar stool for a boost you climbed up onto the marble, your legs resting over the edge as you watched your boys.

Seeing them together like this would never get old. Jensen had braced himself against the wall, the other hand knotted in Jared’s hair while Jared sucked his cock down, treating him to a blow job that had Jensen groaning, his beautiful green eyes rolling back in his head. You licked your lower lip and widened your legs, the cool air of the room against your bare pussy as you watched, your fingers rubbing your clit back and forth.

“Okay Jay, stop,” Jensen croaked when he noticed your movements. “Gotta stop.” He staggered back a step as he shrugged off his jacket and then tugged his shirts off, dropping them in the doorway. His fingers ran down Jared’s jaw tenderly and then lifted his chin up. They shared a moment, having a silent conversation as they often did, and then Jared nodded. He stayed where he was as Jensen sauntered over to you, his cock still hard and slick from Jared’s mouth. “Look at you served up just for me.”

“I wanna make you come,” you smiled once Jensen was standing between your thighs. “Let Jay and I make you come.”

Jensen’s hands tightened around your naked hips and you wrapped your legs around his middle. “Oh you’re definitely going to, princess. I think I wanna taste first. You want that?”

“Yes,” you nodded eagerly, practically begging. “Please eat me out, Jensen.”

Jensen smirked and shook his head. “Jay, come here.”

Jared appeared at his side and you smiled at him, your hands grabby as you tried to reach out and pull him between your legs behind Jensen. You loved fucking them both at the same time. Jensen softly smacked both of your hands down and you pouted as you leaned back. Jensen flattened your palms against the marble behind you. “Don’t move, got it?”

“Yeah,” you nodded, wiggling your fingers on the cool surface but leaving your palms flat. They stuck to the cool marble, your palms tacky and warm from excitement and your denied need to touch.

Jensen moved back, nudging Jared to where he had been between your thighs. He kissed Jared deep and dirty, his tongue licking the taste of Jared off his lip as he stepped away. “Make her come, Jay. Only your mouth.”

“Oh fuck,” you gasped as your head fell back. Jared didn’t waste anytime. He leaned down, his hands wrapped around your thighs as his tongue delved between your folds. You eyes rolled back as his lips sucked on your clit, insistent no matter how you squirmed. Regardless of how sensitive you were, Jared knew he could make you come quickly with his mouth. He also knew exactly what you needed to get there. He flattened his tongue and swept it up and down your folds before darting his tongue inside. You moaned, opening your eyes and meeting Jensen’s gaze.

He was leaning against the kitchen counter, still half dressed, just watching you. As Jared moaned against your clit you cried out at the vibration and sat up, reaching for a connection with Jared. Jensen pushed off the cabinets and wrapped an arm around Jared’s waist from behind, stopping him mid lick.

“Jen, I’m sorry,” you gasped, realizing you’d broken his instruction.

“Too late,” Jensen replied. Jared and you watched as Jensen tugged his jeans up his hips as if he was going to leave.

“Jensen!” you whined. “I’m sorry, Jare’s just too good and I wanna come!”

“Well then maybe I need to fuck the disobendience outta you. This kitchen is a wreck and you’re both just thinkin’ you’re gonna come because you want to?” Jensen demanded. His hands moved to his hips in his boss Ackles stance and you pouted at the delay of feeling him inside you.

“I was making dinner for you! Come on, I’ll clean it up once you fuck me.” You grabbed his belt and started fighting him for it, shrieking as you nearly crashed off the side of the island and onto the floor. Jensen chuckled and held you up, leaning in for a biting kiss that left you a whining mess.

“You want me to fuck you?”

“Uh huh, so much,” you nodded. “Both of you. Fuck me right here.”

Jensen looked up at Jared who was watching you, his fingers stroking up and down your thigh as he waited for Jensen to decide. Jared was always much better at playing Jensen’s games than you were.

“Nope, that ain’t on the menu, princess.” Jensen shook his head. For a moment he thought before nodding. “Jay.” Jensen lifted you off the counter and turned you until you were bent over it, smacking your ass hard twice. “Fuck her.”

Jared and you watched in surprise as Jensen kicked off the rest of his clothes and sat down at the kitchen table. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey that was sitting in the middle of the table and took a long pole off of it, finishing with a long “ahhhh” as he put it down.

“Well?”

“Mmmmm love fucking you like this,” Jared murmured before kissing you playfully. You took a deep breath as he gently pushed you down on your front. The marble was cold on your bare breasts and a shiver raced down your back in anticipation. You grabbed the edge of the counter as he slid inside you, moaning at the stretch as he opened you up on his cock. Once he was deep inside his fingers found your clit and slowly started to circle it, his thrusts picking up speed gradually. As he tilted his hips and found your G spot you cried out and clutched the edges of the marble tighter, holding on as Jared fucked you across the counter where you’d just been cooking dinner twenty minutes before.

“Jay, yes baby yes!” you moaned, his cock at just the perfect angle and his fingers at the perfect speed. You reached back and grabbed his side, gasping as he leaned in to kiss you. You were going to come hard and you wanted Jared to come with you.

“Jay...fuck, please,” you gasped. You heard the clink of the whiskey bottle meet the table again and you looked up. Jensen was watching you, one hand stroking his perfect cock while the other cradled the bottle. You moaned as he smiled at you, his green eyes dark as he watched Jared fuck you.

“Feel so good,” Jared grunted into your neck. “So tight and hot, fuck, love you so much.”

“Yes! Right there, please,” You couldn’t look away from Jensen, watching his hand move up and down his shaft leisurely, his tongue darting out across his lower lip as he watched. He seemed calm as ever but you could see his left foot was trembling a little. He was going to join in any second. Your eyes met Jensen’s as he sat forward.

“Come for Jay, princess. Then you’re gonna come all over my cock.” He gripped the base and took a shaky deep breath. “Harder, Jay. Both of you come.”

“Fuck!” Jared slammed into you, and you screamed. Your back arched and your eyes scrunched close, the build up rolling and tension snapping as you came, shuddering against the marble as Jared spilled inside you seconds later. He fell down on top of you but you didn’t care about his extra weight as you drifted into the hazy pleasure of such a good and thorough fuck.

“Jay,” Jensen said. Jared looked up in confusion, both of you still lost in waves of satisfaction. “Bring her over here.”

“‘kay.” With a groan Jared pulled out, wrapping his arm around you tight as your knees trembled. He lifted you into his arms and carried you the six feet to the table where Jensen was sitting. Jensen grasped your waist and pulled you into his lap, speaking to Jared as you nuzzled your face into Jensen’s neck.

“Sit down, Jay.” Jensen rested his hand on Jared’s naked hip before patting his ass. “You did so good, thank you for fuckin’ our girl so well.”

Jensen tilted your chin up and smiled. “Lookin’ real fucked out, princess.”

“So fucked. So good,” you nodded and returned his smile, “But you haven’t fucked me yet.”

“Hmmm, that’s true. Might wanna fix that,” Jensen maneuvered you so you could see Jared over his shoulder across the table from you. You moaned as Jensen grabbed your ass and lifted your hips, lining up for his cock slide inside your pussy, impaling you on his lap as he rocked in the chair. Jared bit down on his lip as Jensen did, both of them groaning as you shuddered in Jensen’s arms.

“Jensen, fuck,” you gasped into his shoulder as his hips lifted and snapped. You pressed down on the next thrust, grinding against him, holding on tight until you were bouncing in his lap, skin smacking skin as you held on. Jensen was smiling at you, his hair tousled and his skin sweaty. With each pound of his hips his cock nailed your G spot, and your eyes rolled back in your head.

“Like seein’ her get fucked, Jared?” Jensen growled. Your eyes popped open and you found Jared across the table, his eyes hooded and cock hard again in his hand. A somewhat sober part of your brain realized you hadn’t really explored voyeurism in your polyamorous relationship. And that made this ten times hotter.

“She’s fuckin’ amazin’,” Jared groaned in reply.

“Damn right she is,” Jensen hissed, his head dropping to nibble and suck on your nipples. You scrunched your eyes closed and just felt Jensen all around you, using you for his and Jared’s enjoyment. Your knees folded in towards the chair as your body reached that epic point again, and with a scream you came, your body grinding against Jensen’s as he fucked harder up into you a few more times and then came with a loud groan of both yours and Jared’s names. The deep staggered gasp that followed from across the table confirmed that Jared had come again too.

“Mmmmm so good,” you smiled as Jensen tilted your face up and kissed you. You were truly good and fucked now, and just wanted to go lay in your huge bed with your boys. You staggered to your feet and grabbed your clothes, heading out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom, expecting the boys to follow you.

“Hey,” Jensen called. You turned in the hall and arched a brow at him. “This kitchen isn’t gonna clean itself.”

Jared’s shoulders slumped in disappointment at the same time that you remembered the noodle fight. You looked down at the hardwood floor to find yards of smushed noodles and puddles of water. Damnit, the room really was a wreck.

“We can do it later,” you whined. “Wanna lay down with you, Jen.”

“Yeah right,” Jensen laughed. “And have noodles drying up on the cabinets for the next week? You clean the kitchen now and then we’ll see about cuddlin’.”

You watched Jensen’s bare ass disappear as he jumped over the back of the couch. “Oh and you better put some more pasta on to boil since Jared ruined dinner.”

“Jen, I didn’t-” Jared protested. You just rolled your eyes.

“I didn’t have to be here to know who started it,” Jensen responded over his shoulder, his attention now on golf tournament scores on ESPN.

“She started it,” Jared grumbled, smiling at you as he pulled on his boxers. “At least the salad is done.”

“Oh don’t start with me Padalecki! There’s a full pot here full of congealed mess that would look disgusting in your perfect TV star hair,” you taunted as Jared started to tickle you. You giggled as he pressed you up against the counters again and dropped kisses on your nose, cheeks and chin, his fingers insistently twisting into your waist and across your ribs.

“Ahem.” Jensen cleared his throat obnoxiously from the living room.

You sighed, smiling as you tugged Jared’s t-shirt over your head. “Yeah, yeah, give me a few minutes Mr. Ackles, then your dinner will be served.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. These people may be real but this fanfiction is not. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
